rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Whatever I Ask of You
EXP Awarded Roleplay Evelynn laid a blanket on a sandy hill in Vacuo. From the hill, she could see her humble abode, a trailer house to be exact, was a great distance from where she stood. As much as she loved her parents, she couldn't stand their constant annoyance. She wanted nothing more than to be alone at the moment. She laid down on her back on top of the blanket, hands placed behind her head. Luckily, there was no wind that day, so no sand would get on her. The sun was far from her worries as well. She closed her eyes peacefully… *Ring ring* Her eyes shot open in annoyance. Her mother was trying to contact her via scroll. With a frustrated sigh, she covered her ears and laid in a fetal position, in an attempt to drown out the noise. The ringing stopped, but she could hear beeps and vibrations as her mother tried to contact her. Evelynn gave up and put it on silent. She finally closed her eyes. Her eyes gently opened, but instead of a sandy hill, the sand was replaced with grass. She looked up and saw branches and leaves above her. The tall tree shielding her from the sun. As she sat up, the first thing she noticed was that she could no longer see the trailer house, but instead, her old cabin in Vale. Evelynn grasped the grass that was beneath her left hand. She looked down at her left hand and saw a lily flower next to it. She was no longer in a sandy desert, but in a forest. It was a beautiful sunny day. The emerald trees gracefully swayed in the gentle breeze. She could hear birds singing a tune and she swore she heard wind chimes in the distance. She glanced behind her. Lilith was leaning against the trunk of the tree, fast asleep. Tempest finally found who she was looking for. She looked down upon the sleeping figure. The daughter of the man she envied. With chocolate brown hair, in short waves that cascaded around her face, skin the color of caramel, and freckles that were kissed on to her face. The girl was in a vulnerable position. Her slumber intended to be short, but Tempest would eagerly extend it for her. Her anger towards the girl rivaled that of a thunderstorm. She clutched her pendant, before summoning her trident. Her cousin would soon endure what she suffered through. She stared at the girl for a little while. She held the same innocence that her cousin once held. Like father, like daughter. She stood over Evelynn, ready to strike down her trident. When she looked down at her, she thought she saw her son, but when she blinked, she saw the girl again. Her arms trembled and tears stung her eyes. She could not bring herself as low as the very thing that took her own son’s life away. Instead, her trident was summoned back into her pendant, and she sat a distance from the girl, cross legged. She waited patiently for her to awaken. Evelynn got up and reached for Lilith, but she disappeared as soon as she touched her. Evelynn’s eyes shot open and she hissed. Her eyes immediately stung as it met with the harsh sunlight. The sun wasn't above her when she first laid down, so she must have slept for a while. She secretly thanked her mother for forcing sun screen on her. She brushed a few grains of sand from her cheek and sat up from the blanket. She noticed she wasn't in the forest, her old home, but back in the sandy desert of Vacuo. Where there were no trees, no grass, no cabin…no Lilith. She squinted her eyes a bit and turned her head to her left. Grass formed beneath her left hand. Next to it was the lily. Vultures squawked in the distance. Evelynn turned her head, and to her surprise, she saw her aunt Tempest. She knew Tempest from her father and from a few memories of her childhood. Her eyes were closed as she sat cross legged on the sand. As if she was meditating. Evelynn failed to suppress a gasp. As her eyes were closed, she was lost in thought. She knew now what she had to do. She had someone new to take under her wings. This girl’s idiotic parents will not have influence on her. Tempest’s eyes fluttered open as she heard a gasp come out of Evelynn’s mouth. “I see you are finally awake.” Her voice was laced with a Mexican accent. “I hope you had enough rest because we have business to attend to.” She looked at Evelynn and asked, “Whatever I ask of you, you will do it, understand?” Her voice firm, but she didn't mean to sound demanding. She chuckled as Evelynn nodded, unable to say no to her aunt, with eyes full of innocence. She had no idea what she was agreeing to. Tempest shook her head. “Like father, like daughter.” She offered a hand to Evelynn and led her to the one place she was looking for. Shade Academy. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1